valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 29
.png |start jst=12:00 September 21 2018 |end jst=23:59 September 26 2018 | Artemisia |Rank Reward | Ancient Warrior Armor |Rank Reward | Nimble Miranda |Amalgamation | Miranda |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Ginette |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Liese |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Minette |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 29th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Evil Beyond the Walls event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR ARTEMISIA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! ARTEMISIA can be obtained from the following: :• Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 :• Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR ARTEMISIA Atonement Light Lv.10 (Max) : • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down / 100% chance Activations: 2 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■Material cards from previous tower events are obtainable once again! Material cards from previous tower events have been added to the Ring exchange lineup. Amalgamate and upgrade your cards! ■Material Cards added to the Ring Exchange lineup :FLAMING LAEVATEIN :WAR GODDESS DRESS :BLAZING ORNAMENT :MAGATAMA MIRROR In addition, materials cards that are used to upgrade cards until GUR have been added! The following cards can be obtained through amalgamating material cards from previous tower events! : • If LAEVATEIN material card is amalgamated with GUR SURTR, it will become LR GOD SURTR. : • If GODDESS DRESS material card is amalgamated with GUR MURAKUMO, it will become LR MURAKUMO. : • If ORNAMENT material card is amalgamated with GUR SURTR, it will become GUR SURTR. : • If MIRROR material card is amalgamated with GUR MURAKUMO, it will become GUR MURAKUMO. ■GUR VIELLE is also now obtainable once again!! UR VIELLE is now available in the Ring Exchange Lineup! If GUR VIELLE is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained from the current event, "The Evil Beyond the Walls", it will become GUR VIELLE. GUR VIELLE ☆Calamity Strike Lv.10 (Max) : • All allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 29th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! :Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! :Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 September 23rd to 22:59 September 23rd (JST) 8:00 September 26th to 22:59 September 26th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements : • You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【29th Event Schedule】 September 21st ー September 26th (JST) :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 29th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after September 26th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR MIRANDA is amalgamated with the WARRIOR ARMOR material card that can be earned as an individual ranking reward if ranked within the top 2000, it will become GUR MIRANDA. ※GUR MIRANDA posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR MIRANDA ☆Shameless Armor Lv.10 (Max) : • Fully resurrect all allies / 25% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※Caution : • You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. : • Please note that Rings received from the 29th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on October 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times